


Rebelling Remembrance

by Muurein



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Loss, Remembrance, Team Talon (Overwatch), hidden friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muurein/pseuds/Muurein
Summary: Reaper finds Widowmaker standing by Gérard Lacroix's grave.Heavily inspired by the Christmas comic "Reflections".





	Rebelling Remembrance

_"...to be your husband, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"_

_"I do."_  
  
_"Then I pronounce you man and wife!"_

The snow falls slowly around her, stacking up on the gravestone's edge. The audience's cheers echo from a past life. The smile has long since left her lips.

Widowmaker does not properly remember Gérard Lacroix. Amélie loved him, Widowmaker knows of him. His face is relatively clear, so is his voice, and his smell. In the images she manages to conjure Amélie and Gérard are laughing or smiling or kissing or embracing. It took long but he came back to her. She has not come back to him. 

The graveyard is empty, save for the tracks in the snow from other families visiting loved ones. A few spaces away lies a bouquet of brightly colored flowers tied together with a red bow. Frivolous. Unnecessary. The dead can't feel the love of the living. Flowers won't pardon their sins and regrets. The livings' mistakes and weaknesses are their own curse to live with - a fitting prize for failure.

The grave has also been gifted with several candles lined up in a half-circle around it. How foolish. The snow will put out the flames soon enough, making their only purpose to be wasted and thrown away by the groundskeeper. Alone. She looks around the cemetary. Many graves have gotten the same care.

The single red rose by her feet seems unworthy now.

**"What a sad sight."**

The black mist gathers at her feet as Reaper's heavy footsteps close in on her. Of course Talon found her. 

"Leave."

**"He’s one of your finest, yet here you stand moping around about it.** **_Pathetic."_ **

It had been bloody, intimate. Clean, but not quiet. Gérard Lacroix had snored slightly in his sleep.

"Why are you here." she sounds weaker than she anticipated. More tired.

He gives her a look, then turns back to the grave. The silence is too casual, too comforting. _Widowmaker_ and _Reaper_ are only acquainted colleagues.

"Your friend, was he not?" she says. When he doesn't answer Widowmaker continues with a smirk, "Want to pay tribute to someone from Overwatch? My, my, what will Talon say? The Great Reaper, sentimental of a past he supposedly does not care for?"

He does not react to her taunting and she does not try further. She said words that could just as easily be said about her, so it would be foolish to risk revealing more. Widowmaker does not feel, does not care, does not remember.

**"They want you back,"** Reaper finally says, **"I'm here to fetch you like a good dog on a leash. Be thankful it's me."**

"I don't need your pity."

It's not like Widowmaker could feel it, anyway.

**"Give me a break. Wouldn't want anyone else knowing about your little** **_remembrance._ ** **Moira- “** he bites his words back, **“Come with me before anyone starts to wonder. That discussion will be a pain to deal with."**

"Let them wonder," she says, but it's all show. He knows that.

**“The rose is pretty.”**

She scoffs to try to ease the tension in her body. The snow keeps falling and she counts herself lucky. It is unlikely the rose will survive the night and now it will also be destroyed and buried. Forgotten.

He slithers over to the obnoxious grave with the bouquet and takes one of the candles. He then places it by her rose. They stand in silence until a bell tolls in the distance. It is like waking from a dream.

**“Ready to go?”**

“Of course.”

Widowmaker leaves the grave behind her as easily as she would any finished target, because that is all she has done today. Paid tribute to a kill. The red rose simply symbolizes the blood on the white sheets.  

Why else would _Widowmaker_  come here?

 


End file.
